Gakuen Alice: My Version
by MisstressOfDarkness01
Summary: Natsume and Mikan were boyfriend and girlfriend at the orpanage.Then Alice Academy came and took Natsume and Ruka. Natsume and Ruka knew she had Alices, but they didn't tell anyone. The only one that Natsume shows real emotions to is Mikan. So what happens when Mikan comes to Alice Academy during middle school? Rated for later chapters
1. Prologue

**This is the first chapter! Yay! I thought of this when I was listening to**** Amazed ****by Lone Star.**

* * *

_Summary, Natsume and Mikan were boyfriend and girlfriend at the orpanage. Ruka, Natsume, and Mikan were bestfriends during elementray. Then Alice Academy came and took Natsume and Ruka. Natsume and Ruka knew she had Alices, but they didn't tell anyone. The only one that Natsume shows real emotions to is Mikan. So what happens when Mikan comes to Alice Academy during middle school?_

* * *

**Prologue: You do have emotions, Natsume**

* * *

No one's P.O.V,

It was a normal day in Alice Academy. Narumi is _still_ their teacher. All of class B has been together for three years and they have one more years before they go to middle school. Natsume and his bestfriend, Ruka, were sitting in the back as usual. Every one was being kind of quiet as Narumi walks in the door in a gay looking purple dress.

"Why is every one so gloomy?" Narumi asks.

"WE'RE BORED!" a few people scream. Natsume's hand becomes engulfed with fire.

"Narumi, will you just leave?" Natsume asks with no emotion.

"Natsume!" Narumi says, "Now you're not going to set me on fire today!" Natsume raises an eyebrow.

"Why won't I?" he asks, "And it better be a good reason or I will set you on fire."

Narumi smiles, "What if I give every one proof that you have emotion? Other than anger?"

Natsume looks at him, "What proof?"

"This," Narumi pulls out a DVD marked _Natsume and Ruka._ Natsume raises an eyebrow.

"How is that gonna prove anything?" he asks.

"Well let's watch!" Narumi says than puts the tape in.

On the tape,

_There was a big building that says 'Grandpa's Orpanage' on a big sign._

Natsume and Ruka, along with the rest of the class, watch intentively.

_There was a limo and to guys in black in front of it._

_"NO! NATSUME! RUKA! YOU DAMN BASTARDS, LET THEM GO!" a girl in big tails and huge brown eyes yells while two guys in black suits drag Natsume and Ruka off._

Natsume's and Ruka's eyes widen when they hear that voice.

_"Wait, let them say goodbye,"one of the guys say. They put them down. The crying girl slams herself onto Natsume and Ruka._

_"You can't leave me," she says._

_"We love you, but we have to," Ruka says._

_"Ruka, wait for me in the car," Natsume says. Ruka nods, hugs the crying girl, and then he gets into the limo._

_"Natsume, fight them or something just don't leave me," she says. Natsume puts his hand in hers._

Ruka had tears running down his cheek, which didn't go unnoticed by the class. Natsume was standing watching with wide eyes.

_"I have to go," Natsume says, "But I love you and that will never change."_

_"Natsume," she says._

_"I love the way you speak to me. I love how you trust me even with your life. I love how you're like a mother to all the younger kids here. I love how you can always calm me down. I love how you break all the rules for me. I love how my bestfriend looks at you like a sister. I love how Aoi acts around you. I love how everyone respects you for every action. I love how you love with your whole heart. I love how you never judge me or anyone else. And I love your singing. But most of all I love you." Natsume says looking in her eyes._

Every one was looking at Natsume shocked. Natsume's bangs were covering his eyes.

_"Natsume, I love you too," she says. Natsume leans in and kisses her fully on the lips. Then one of the guys in black grabs him and throws him in the limo. He turned to her._

_"You better go inside," He says. She looks him dead in the eyes._

_"When they take me," she says, "You'll be the first to get hurt."_

Narumi shuts the video off. Natsume was just standing there with his bangs covering his eyes.

"You do have emotions, Natsume" Narumi says.

Class B was silent and shocked until an unemotional black-haired purple-eyed girl stood up and screamed, "YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH MIKAN SAKURA?!"

"You know her?" Ruka asks Hortaru.

"I can't believe you're the ones she was talking about," she says, "I'm her best friend." Natsume had enough of this conversation. He walked out and slammed the door.

Little did they know, little miss Mikan was going to be there in a few years.

**How did you like it? This is my first Gakuen Alice story so bare with me!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Natsume?

**This is the first chapter! I hope you like it!**

_Recap:Narumi shuts the video off. Natsume was just standing there with his bangs covering his eyes. _

_"You do have emotions, Natsume" Narumi says. _

_Class B was silent and shocked until an unemotional black-haired purple-eyed girl stood up and screamed, "YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH MIKAN SAKURA?!"_

_"You know her?" Ruka asks Hortaru._

_"I can't believe you're the ones she was talking about," she says, "I'm her best friend." Natsume had enough of this conversation. He walked out and slammed the door. _

_Little did they know, little miss Mikan was going to be there in a few years._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Natsume?**

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V,

I was so happy! I'm going to Alice Academy! Well, I'm sad to leave Grandpa, but I get to see Hortaru! And maybe I'll see Natsume and Ruka! I had a lot of good times with all three. I hope they didn't forget me. Ruka used to let me pet all of the animals he knew. Hortaru might seem unemotional, but I think it's just a cover. Natsume was my bofriend and he taught me that someone can love me. When I was adopted the first time, it was terrible! I don't want to talk about it. Then when I was sent back, they were there.

_Flashback,_

_I had just walked through the door. _

_"MIKAN!" a lot of little kids yelled than jumped on me and made me fall. I was already injured so it kind of hurt, but I let them keep hugging me._

_"Calm down," I said laughing. It felt so good laughing again. They got of me, and I stood up. I saw a blonde guy with a bunny. My girl side (_As Natsume called it)_ saw a bunny and almost instantly ran over. "CUTE!" I said excitedly. _

_"Her name is carrots," he said looking at me weird._

_"Carrots?" I said, "Serously?"_

_"That's what my best friend said," he said, "I found her in a carrot garden."_

_"I get it!" I said, "I'm Mikan what's your name?"_

_"I'm Ruka," Ruka said, "Are you new? At first I thought you where untill-"_

_"A bunch of little kids attacted me?" I interupted, "I just came back."_

_"From where?" he asks. _

_"I don't think that's any of your business," I said kind of mean. Now I wasn't trying to be mean or anything, but I didn't know him that well._

_"I'm sorry," he said._

_I was about to say something when a unemotional voice said, "Ruka, you don't need to say sorry." The guy had black hair and unemotional crimson eyes._

_"Natsume-" RUka starts._

_"No he's right," I interupted, "I kind of snapped so I'm sorry." Ruka smiles at me than turns to Natsume._

_"When did you get here?" Ruka asks him._

_"I've been here since the kids attacked Polka," he said pointing at me. Polka? My skirts dark blue and my shirts light blue so where did polka come from. Wait a minute._

_"YOU PERVERT!" I screamed._

_End of flashback._

That's how I met them. Hortaru was a new student at my school two years after I was adopted by Grandpa. We became friends really fast. I told her about my alices and she told me her alice. So any way, right now I am packing. The guys in black are out side. I told this one that once the found me he was going to be the first one hurt. That guy didn't even show up damn idiot.

"We need to leave," a guy in black says.

"Alright," I say picking up my suit case and my purse. Okay now before I go on, I better tell you about this purse. It's one of Hortaru's inventines. The bottomless purse. If you can't get what it does by the title, you probably should go back to kindergarden. I gave my purse to him, but he went down like he was holding a ton.

"What in the hell is in this thing?" he says surprised. I roll my eyes, and pick up my purse. It's not that heavy.

"I'll carry my purse," I say, "You carry my suitcase." I walk away and into the car. My Grandpa already said good bye. I'm going to start in middle school. Natsume, Ruka, and Hortaru should be in the middle school too. The drive to Tokyo is going to be long. So I just slept the whole way.

* * *

"Wake up," a guys voice says. I slowly open my eyes. I see a guy with blonde guy in a guy looking pink outfit. I blink. He smiles.

"Are you gay?" I ask. He starts crying Anime Tears.

"Must my new student be so mean!" he whines. New student? That's when I look around. I was in a HUGE room. It was a bedroom. I was on a queen sized bed with a blue blanket. There was an oak dresser with my suit case and my purse on it. There was two doors on by the dreeser and one on the other side of the room.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"This is your new room," he says, "Class starts in an hour and I'm going to take you there after you get ready. I look beside the bed. There was an alarm clock on a stand that said _6:30_ _am_. I get up and he hands me a uniform. I take a thirty minute shower. Than use my fire alice to dry my hair. Next I brush my hair and put it into pig tails. I put on my uniform and walk out the door.

"You are so cute!" I heard the guy say. I spin around.

"Thanks!" I say then I realize something, "Who are you?"

"I'm Narumi," he says, "Your new teacher!"

"Okay," I say.

"Let's go," he says.

"Hold on," I grab my purse. Then I reach in and grab my ipod. I put one ear plug in my ear and start listening to Heartless by Kanye West ft. T-Pain. I walk by him, still carrying my purse, but he's looking at me weird. I raise an eyebrow.

"How can you carry that?" he asks, "It took a kid who's alice lets him move things with his mind to just lift it!" I just smile and keep walking. We FINALLY got to the class room. I could hear people making a lot of noise. Narumi walks in and I follow.

"Class!" he yells they all look at him, "We have a new student." Every eye went on me. They all looked as if they were trying to remember where they have seen me before. Weird.

"I'm Mikan Sakura. Just call me Mikan," I say.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Before it could hit me, I made fire burn them.

"Hortaru!" I say, "Will you stop that?"

"No," she says. I walk over to her and I hug her.

"I missed you," I say. She hugs me back before pulling away.

"you're a baka," she says.

"And you're a bitch," I say back.

"I learned from the best," she says.

"Who?" I ask.

"You," she says. I smile. Then I feel something on my shoulder. I look to see a bunny.

"Carrots?" I ask.

"Yep," I hear a familiar voice say. I turn to see Ruka.

"Ruka?" I ask. He nods. Then I look around until my big brown eyes met with crimson eyes.

"Natsume?"

**That's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it! **

**Please review**

**Anwsers to reviews.**

**Thank you,** **jar-of-jam** **XD**

**Thank you sakura-san29** **and Happy new years too!**

**Thank you Rose JewelStar**

**Thank you kideferon1234**


	3. Just Like Old Times

**This is the second chapter! I hope you like it!**

_Recap:"Hortaru!" I say, "Will you stop that?" _

_"No," she says. I walk over to her and I hug her._

_"I missed you," I say. She hugs me back before pulling away._

_"you're a baka," she says._

_"And you're a bitch," I say back._

_"I learned from the best," she says._

_"Who?" I ask._

_"You," she says. I smile. Then I feel something on my shoulder. I look to see a bunny. _

_"Carrots?" I ask. _

_"Yep," I hear a familiar voice say. I turn to see Ruka._

_"Ruka?" I ask. He nods. Then I look around until my big brown eyes met with crimson eyes._

_"Natsume?"_

* * *

**Chapter 2:just like old times**

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V,

He looked at me for a second before starting to walk over. Everyone is watching us. Ruka has that stupid you're-going-to-have-fun look. The same look he had when Natsume kissed me for the first time. Natsume walks over and grabs my hand. He pulls me out of the classroom. He keeps dragging me until we were at a sakura tree. Well, I love sakuras, and that's how I got my last name, but that's another story.

"Mikan," Natsume says as he lets me go. He smirks and says, "You finally got caught."

"Yeah," I say, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he says.

I know I shouldn't, but I had to ask, "Do you have a girlfriend?" I don't know if he looks at me as a girlfriend or what.

"Yeah," he says. Now that hurts. I didn't get a boyfriend after he left!

"Who?" I ask.

"You, Polka," he says before grabbing my waist and pulling me closer. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck. He leans closer until his lips meet mine. Just like old times. I pull him closer and he bites my lip making me open my mouth. He slips his tongue in. My tongue and his fight, but like always his wins. Natsume explores my mouth until we have to pull away.

"You're still a good kisser," I say, "I bet you still get jealous easy too."

"I don't get jealous," Natsume says. I laugh at that.

"Natsume," I say laughing, "Lying is bad."

"Hn," he says.

"Aww, is little Natsume mad?" I ask teasing.

"That's it, Polka," he says and stands up. I start laughing until he picks me up bridal style.

"Let me go!" I say. Natsume ignores me and continues walking. He walks inside the school. He kept walking until we reach the classroom. Everyone looks at us.

"Can you let me go now?" I ask.

"Hn," he says as he gently lets me down.

"Good, I thought you were going to find a river and drop me in it," I told him.

"Mikan!" Ruka says so I look at him, "You know he's already done that."

"True," I say.

"Baka," Hortaru says, "How do you know them?"

"We were at the same orphanage," I explain, "Ruka was my best friend and Natsume was-"

"Her boyfriend and still is," Ruka finishes.

"You know I hate it when you do that!" I and someone else whines. I look at that boy.

"'Is he reading my mind?'" I thought and he says.

"Nullification," I say. That boy holds his ears for a sec before looking at me confused. "I hate people messing with _my_ head," I say, "Remember that."

"Over here Mikan," Ruka says. He sits on one side of Natsume and I sit on the other. Hortaru sits in front of us.

"Excuse me!" a girl with green hair yells, "I don't approve of you sitting by _my_ Natsume."

"Can I?" Natsume asks looking at me.

"Yes, you may," I say smiling. Natsume snaps and her hair catches on fire. Just like old times. People start talking about how he asked me instead of just setting her on fire.

A few seconds later a guy walks in. Everyone gets quiet.

"Mikan Sakura stand," he commands. I take a deep breath, trying not to us my alice, before I stand up.

"Yes?" I ask smiling.

"I'm you're new teacher, Jinno," he says.

"i had to stand for you to tell me that," I say, "Really?" Jinno glares at me. "You know that glare isn't scary Jin-Jin," I say.

"Watch it," Jinno says. I just ignore him and sit down. "Just because you're a special star, doesn't mean you can do what you like," Jinno tells me.

"And just because you're a teacher, doesn't mean you can act like my dad," I say back, "And I dare you to use your alice on me." Jinno glares at me before he starts teaching math. I hate math. I feel something grab my hand. I look at my and Natsume's hand. I smile as he holds my hand. Just like old times.

**That's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it! **

**Please Review!**

**Answers to reviews.**

**Thank you, nix**

**Here you go, MikanIsDaBoss**

**It's been two years since the prologue, EchizenRyoma**

**Thank you, E**

**I will, gabsterela**

**Thank you, wolfs red rain**

**Thank you, poscabee**


	4. I'm a Mom? Okay!

**This is the third chapter! I hope you like it!**

_Recap:"Mikan Sakura stand," he commands. I take a deep breath, trying not to us my alice, before I stand up._

_"Yes?" I ask smiling._

_"I'm you're new teacher, Jinno," he says. _

_"i had to stand for you to tell me that," I say, "Really?" Jinno glares at me. "You know that glare isn't scary Jin-Jin," I say._

_"Watch it," Jinno says. I just ignore him and sit down. "Just because you're a special star, doesn't mean you can do what you like," Jinno tells me._

_"And just because you're a teacher, doesn't mean you can act like my dad," I say back, "And I dare you to use your alice on me." Jinno glares at me before he starts teaching math. I hate math. I feel something grab my hand. I look at my and Natsume's hand. I smile as he holds my hand. Just like old times._

* * *

**Ch.3 I'm a mom? Okay!**

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V,

Natsume and I kept passing notes. Like right now I just got one.

**(AN: **_**Mikan's writing**_**and**___Natsume's writing)_

_Mikan, you know your crazy, right?_

_**How am I crazy? **_

_You just told (wrote) me that you put a spider on a girl's head because she said you were clumsy. Which you are!_

_**Well, she made me mad and I do stuff like that to people, you should know! I almost cut of one of your fingers! **_

_Yes I remember. You are crazy though._

_**How?**_

_Remember that time you were holding a knife wrong looking for a cutting board and tripped? You know were the knife got stuck in your wrist and you looked at it. Then took the knife out, ran to the bathroom while it was the blood was gushing out and you, calmly, walked up to Cindy and said 'Cindy, I think I cut myself'._

_**I remember that! I miss Cindy she lost the orphanage to some guy whose name escapes me.**_

But as I was passing this back to Natsume, we were caught by Jin-Jin. Yep, we are _still _in Math.

"Mikan! Natsume! up here now," he yells, "And bring that paper!" We both stood up and, while holding hands, walk over to him.

"Yes, Jin-Jin?" I say smirking. I didn't see him, but I know Natsume is smirking too.

"Since you were passing notes, read to them what was so important that you couldn't tell all of us," Jin-Jin says ignoring my nickname for him. Natsume gets closer to me so we could both read the paper.

"'Mikan, you know your crazy, right?'" Natsume reads.

"'How am I crazy?'" I read annoyed.

"'You just told (wrote) me that you put a spider on a girl's head because she said you were clumsy. Which you are!'" Natsume reads. I saw people look at me weird. Then I smirk. They don't how crazy I am yet.

_"'_Well, she made me mad and I do stuff like that to people, you should know! I almost cut of one of your fingers!'" I say. While Ruka just sitting there muttering something about being so much blood that day.

"'Yes I remember. You are crazy though,'" Natsume smirks.

"How?" I ask innocently

"Remember that time you were holding a knife wrong looking for a cutting board and tripped? You know were the knife got stuck in your wrist and you looked at it. Then took the knife out, ran to the bathroom while it was the blood was gushing out and you, calmly, walked up to Cindy and said 'Cindy, I think I cut myself''" Natsume smirks bigger while everyones looking at me like 'Wtf?!'

"You think? Should the blood have told you?" Jin-Jin says in shock.

"I'm still reading so Shh!" I say than read, "I remember that! I miss Cindy she lost the orphanage to some guy whose name escapes me. And that's all we have!"

"That story was fake, right?" Jin-Jin asks, "I mean no one is that stupid, right?"

"I'M NOT STUPID!" I yell, "I just wanted didn't want her to freak out."

"Yeah, after we knew she was alright, it was so funny!" Ruka says laughing, "I still remember her face!"

"I do too," I start laughing, "I thought she was having a heart attack!"

"I know!" Ruka says laughing.

"Yeah, Ruka, there was more blood that day then there was the day she almost cut my finger off," Natsume says.

"That's true," Ruka says and finally stops laughing.

"Okay that's enough!" Jin-Jin shouts. Natsume and I roll our eyes while Ruka apologizes. "Okay, class is finished." Jin-Jin walks out.

"Gosh, he needs to get that stick out of his ass before it comes out of his mouth," I say. I hear a few people giggling.

"Hn," Natsume agrees. Natsume and I walk back to our seats. Hand in hand. He sits by Ruka and I sit by him. Hortaru sits in the seat in front of me, and we talk for a while. I missed her. I fell a tug on my shirt so I look down. My eyes met with un-emotional eyes of a little kid. He has white hair and reminds me of Natsume.

"Baka, why are you sitting there?" he asks. Yep, definitely like Natsume.

I was going to answer him, but Natsume says, "Mikan Sakura."

"Yes?" I ask confused. The little boy tugs on my shirt again so I look at him. He grabs my face and turns it to look at me. He smiles, kisses my cheek and sits on my lap. I blink. What the hell?

"Mommy!" The little boy smiles, "I'm Youichi, your son."

"So I'm a mom?" I ask.

"No you're not _a_ mom you're _my_ mom," Youichi says. I shrug.

"Okay!" I say cheerfully.

"Yay!" Youichi says, "Daddy told me all about. How you're crazy, athletic, and beautiful."

"Who's daddy?" I ask.

"I am," Natsume says, "I _dare_ any other guy call you beautiful."

"I thought you don't get jealous?" I say.

"Hn," Natsume says.

"Wow, Natsume just wow," I say than I realize something, "Wait. Aren't most Moms and Dads supposed to be married?"

"Yep!" Youichi says.

"But we're not married," I say.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," Hortaru and Ruka say at the same time.

"Gee, thanks," I say.

"Hn," Natsume says.

The people here are crazy. Like I'm used too. Which is good because I'm glad to be here.

**That's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it!**

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Answers to reviews.**

**To: poscabee Sorry it's so short, and here's the update!**

**To: Maiapop-chan Thanks for loving this story, and I'll continue it so don't worry.**

**To: Xxkirbylover11xX Thanks for the kind words.**

**To: MikanIsDaBoss Yeah it is sweet and of course there will be more hair burning!**

**To: E Here's your update!**

**To: PrincessOfDarkness3 Thanks for loving this story!**

**To: jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga Thanks I figured he need Mikan to tell him off.**

**To: nottrustworthy Thanks! I love her like this too.**


	5. The Rest of my First Day

**This is the fourth chapter! I hope you like it! I've been getting a lot of nice reviews..  
It makes me feel good! So here we go!**

_Recap:"Yay!" Youichi says, "Daddy told me all about. How you're crazy, athletic, and beautiful."_

_"Who's daddy?" I ask._

_"I am," Natsume says, "I dare any other guy call you beautiful."_

_"I thought you don't get jealous?" I say._

_"Hn," Natsume says._

_"Wow, Natsume just wow," I say than I realize something, "Wait. Aren't most Moms and Dads supposed to be married?"_

_"Yep!" Youichi says._

_"But we're not married," I say._

_"I now pronounce you man and wife," Hortaru and Ruka say at the same time._

_"Gee, thanks," I say._

_"Hn," Natsume says._

_The people here are crazy. Like I'm used too. Which is good because I'm glad to be here._

* * *

**Ch.4: The Rest of my First Day!**

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V,

"Okay see you later!" I say to Natsume. He reaches over and pecks me on the lips. I smile as I walk the other way. I am, currently, on my way to special class. No one in my class has it so I have to find it myself. Yay. Note the sarcasm.

"Hey you!" I heard someone yell. I turn to see three people. One girl and two boys.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Aren't you Hyuuga's girl?" one guy asks.

"Yeah," I say, "But how is that _your_ business?"

"She's a smartass," the same guy says and grabs my hair, "What should we do with her?"

"Let's mess with her," the other guy says.

"Mess with me?" I laugh, "Honey, I'll mess with you." I smile at the guy who has my hair. Than I close my eyes. When I open them, they're blacker than coal. My hair catches on fire, burning the guy stupid enough to touch me. He screams, and I smile. Then I turn to the other guy and girl, "I'll give two seconds. If you're not gone, I'll kill you or give you to Natsume." They ran like the devil was after them. I heard someone clapping.

"That was good," I turned to see a boy with black hair in a tree. He also had a star tattoo on his face."I'm Tsubasa and you are?"

"I'm Mikan," I say smiling.

"What class are you in?" he asks.

"Special," I answer, "But I can't find it."

"So you're the new student!" he says jumping down from the tree, "I'm in special class too. Since you're new, I'll take you!" So I walk with him to class. We talk about many things. He asks me if I really was Natsume's girlfriend, and I told him yes I am. I ask him if he has a crush, and he told me yeah. We talk until we _finally_ get to special class.

"TSUBASA!" I hear a girl yell, "HOW CAN YOU BE LATE WHEN WE HAVE A NEW CLASS MATE COMING!"

"Well, I thought you may want the student," he says moving so I was in sight.

"Hi!" I say like I didn't hear her just yelling.

"Hi! For a first year middle schooler, you are so cute!" she says, "By the way, I'm Misaki and welcome to special class!" I look around. Everyone's smiling at me and there's even a banner telling me welcome. I giggle.

"I'm Mikan Sakura," I say.

"Sakura? Like a Sakura tree?" Misaki asks.

"Yeah," I answer, "That's how I got my last name. I love Sakura Trees!"

"Good to know," Tsubasa says, "You'll love this class. We all stick together, but you are the only special star here."

"Really?" I ask. He nods. "I heard my mom went here, but I'm not sure," I say.

"What's your mom like?" Tsubasa asks, "Sometimes when you get lonely, it's good to think of your family."

"I don't get lonely," I say, "And I never met my mother either." They look at me for a minute. "My family is gramps, Hortaru, Ruka, and Natsume."

"Don't forget about us," Misaki says.

"Yeah," Tsubasa says, "How can my little sister forget about me?!" I laugh.

"Sorry, big brother," I say, "How foolish of me!" He ruffles my hair.

"Better," he says.

"I've known you for less than a half hour and I know that you're weird," I tell him.

"Same here," he says, "Except you're crazy."

"No I'm not!" I say pretending to be offended, "I'm insane! There's a difference!" He laughs.

"You're going to fit in around here!" Tsubasa and Misaki says together.

"Thanks," I say, "I'm bored I'm going to take a walk!" Then I left the room. I walk for a while until I see a Sakura Tree. I sit on the bottom of it. I lean back a little and relax until I felt something grab my hand. I look up to see Natsume.

"Scare you?" he asks.

"Yes," I say, "Don't do that! For all I know you could've been a molester!"

"Fuck that," he sits beside me, "I don't _need _to be a molester to get with you."

"Oh? What do you mean?" I ask with a smirk. Natsume pins me to the tree.

"You're mine," he says, "That's what it means." He should just kiss me already.

"Prove it," I say. He grabs me by my waist and pulls me closer. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean in a little. His lips meet mine. He kisses me roughly, but soft at the same time. He runs his tongue across my lips, but I decide to tease and not open my mouth. I felt smirk against my lips. Then he bits my lip making my open my mouth. His tongue enters my mouth. I let him explore for a second then I attack his tongue with mine. Our tongues fought a tiny war. Until his won by making me moan. When we finally pulled apart, we were both panting.

"There I proved it," he says.

"You're so," I say trying to find the right word.

"Hot? Sexy?" Natsume tries to help.

"No," I say, "You're cocky."

"Don't I have the right?" he asks.

"I haven't decided yet," I answer.

"So, how was your first day of Alice Academy?" he asks.

"I loved it," I say.

"Good," he says, "Let's go." He stands up.

"Go where?" I ask.

"It's almost dinner time," he says. I stand up and grabs my hand. We walk hand-in-hand to the dinning room. When we open the door, everyone looks at us in shock. We didn't care though. We walk over to a table. As we ate our special star dinner, I told him about what happened in special class. I think he got jealous about Tsubasa though, but he got pissed about those people messing with me. After dinner, I went to go to my room, but Natsume grabbed my hand.

"Natsume, what are you doing?" I ask. He doesn't answer, but he drags me up the boys stairs. He keeps dragging me until we come to a room with a black and red door. He opens the door and drags me in.

"This is my room," Natsume tells me.

"And you dragged me here because?" I ask.

He smirks, "We're married, aren't we? Married people live together."

"Really, Natsume, really?"

"Yep," he says.

"Well, my dearest husband, show me around!" I say realizing there is no point in arguing. He shows me around. It looked like this:  
Living Room: The living room has a couch, a love seat, a chair, and a flat screen TV. The walls are a dark red while the carpet was black. The couch is black with blood-red stripes. The love seat is white with one black strip in the middle. The chair is just brown wood.  
Next is the Kitchen: The kitchen has a black stove, a black refrigerator, a counter, a sink, a wooden table, and five wooden chairs to go with the table. The walls are white and the floors are checkered white and black.  
Then the Bathroom: The bathroom has a black toilet, a black sink, a black bathtub and shower, a mirror, and other stuff like towels, toothbrushes, ect. The walls are simply white like the floor.  
Finally the Bedroom: The bedroom has a queen sized bed in the middle of the room, left to the bed is a black dresser, right beside the bed is stand with an alarm clock, a lamp, and a picture of Natsume and I, and a black desk beside the door that leads to the bathroom. On the desk is a picture of me and a black lamp. The bed has a black cover and blood-red pillows. The walls are a bloody red, and the floor is a plain black.

* * *

Natsume and I are sitting on his love seat. He has his arm around my shoulder and I have my head on his chest.

"This dorm suits you," I say, "I'm tired."

"Come on," he stands up and takes my hand. We walk to his room. Then he lays down and I lay beside him.

"Natsume, thanks," I say.

"Your welcome," he says. I close my eyes.

"Good night, Natsume," I say.

"Night Mikan," he says. That's the last thing I heard before I feel asleep.

If that was my first day, I can't wait for the next.

**That's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it! Please**

**Review!**

* * *

**Answers to Reviews!**

**To: Pri-Chan 1410: I thought it would be cute since I love Ruka ans Hortaru together So thanks.**

**To: Blackreader27: I updated as soon as I could! And I always thought it would be cute so thanks for reviewing!**

**To: PrincessOfDarkness3: Thanks and to answer your question, Natsume is facing front, but he has his head turned.**

**To: jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga: I know! I love Youichi!**

**To: Rose JewelStar: Thanks and here is the update!**

**To: poscabee: Thanks for loving it! Here's the update and I'm sorry it was short!**

**To: gabsterela: I haven't decided if they go on missions together yet.**

**To: someone: Thank you!**

**To: Laura-Ella: Thanks, here is the update, and Thanks for telling me I fixed it!**

**To: ashley: Here is the update**

**To: nix: Youichi is really cute! Thanks for calling my lovely, and it's rated M for later chapters!**

**To: gumdrop buttons x: I'm glad you love it! And I have a crazy mind that no one wants to enter, but it helps me get awesome ideas! Thanks for loving my writing style! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for loving the character building. I got the knife thing because my cousin and I actually did it... It was sad because we both did it on the same day except I did it at night and she did it in the morning...**


	6. A Shadow Fighter

**This is the fifth chapter! I hope you like it!**

_Recap:"Well, my dearest husband, show me around!" I say realizing there is no point in arguing. He shows me around. It looked like this:  
Living Room: The living room has a couch, a love seat, a chair, and a flat screen TV. The walls are a dark red while the carpet was black. The couch is black with blood-red stripes. The love seat is white with one black strip in the middle. The chair is just brown wood.  
Next is the Kitchen: The kitchen has a black stove, a black refrigerator, a counter, a sink, a wooden table, and five wooden chairs to go with the table. The walls are white and the floors are checkered white and black.  
Then the Bathroom: The bathroom has a black toilet, a black sink, a black bathtub and shower, a mirror, and other stuff like towels, toothbrushes, ect. The walls are simply white like the floor.  
Finally the Bedroom: The bedroom has a queen sized bed in the middle of the room, left to the bed is a black dresser, right beside the bed is stand with an alarm clock, a lamp, and a picture of Natume and I, and a black desk beside the door that leads to the bathroom. On the desk is a picture of me and a black lamp. The bed has a black cover and blood-red pillows. The walls are a bloody red, and the floor is a plain black. _

_Natsume and I are sitting on his love seat. He has his arm around my shoulder and I have my head on his chest. _

_"This dorm suits you," I say, "I'm tired."_

_"Come on," he stands up and takes my hand. We walk to his room. Then he lays down and I lay beside him._

_"Natsume, thanks," I say._

_"Your welcome," he says. I close my eyes._

_"Good night, Natsume," I say._

_"Night Mikan," he says. That's the last thing I heard before I feel asleep._

_If that was my first day, I can't wait for the next._

* * *

**Ch.5: A Shadow Fighter**

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V,

"Mikan, wake up," I heard someone say.

"I don't want to," I groan.

"Get over it, Polka," I heard the voice again. Then I noticed it's Natsume's voice.

"Natsume," I say as I sit up, "Can't you wait until noon to be mean?"

"No," he says, "Time to get ready for school."

"Can't we just skip?" I ask.

"We can later," he says.

"But I don't have clothes here," I say remembering where I am.

"Yes you do," he gets up and walks to his dresser. He opens the bottom drawer. There is some of my clothes.

"How did you get those?" I ask.

"I snuck in your room after you went to sleep," Natsume smirks, "Can't I do that for my wife?"

"You're never going to let me down are you?" I ask.

"Nope," he says. I stand up, walk over, and get my clothes.

"I'm going to take a shower," I tell Natsume.

"Can I join?" he says with a smirk, "I could go for a shower."

"You are such a pervert!" I say before walking in the bathroom. I turn on the water after I lock the door. I love Natsume don't get me wrong, but he's a pervert so I take precautions. I get in the shower. Then I notice my favorite shampoo and conditioner. He even got those. And people say he's mean! I say too, but only when he wakes me up. I wash and condition my hair. Then I get out, get dressed, and notice that he even got my toothbrush. Before I brush my teeth, I unlock the door. After I brush my teeth, I walk out to see Natsume ready and sitting on the bed.

"Hey," he says as he notices me.

"You got a hair brush?" I ask. He hands me his hair brush. "Thanks," I say.

"Your welcome," he says. I brush my hair.

"Hey, did you get my ribbons?" I ask. He answers by handing my ribbons. "Did you get everything out of my room?" I ask as I start putting my hair in pigtails.

"Everything but your purse," he answers, "It's too heavy."

"Why does everyone say that?" I ask.

"Mikan, it feels like there's bowling balls in that thing," Natsume says, "Where did you even get it?"

"It's a bottomless purse made by Hortaru," I tell him, "I love it."

"That's cause you're weird," he says. I was about to reply, but he says, "Let's go. School starts soon." He starts walking out of the room, and I follow. He grabs my hand and continues walking. We were almost there when I notice a shadow. I stop.

"Natsume," I say.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing," I say, "Let's go." We walk into our classroom. Everyone looks at us for a second until Natsume glares at them. We sit down in the back. That shadow is still following. As soon as Narumi walks out of the room, I'll take care of it. As I thought, Narumi can in, did dance, and left with a sub, who's scared of us. So the sub ran out of the room. I stand up and hold out my hands.

"Dragon Twin Swords," I say. Two twin swords with green dragons on the handle appears in my hand. I turn to the shadow and kick it. Instantly a guy with a white mask and black hair comes out.

"Well, well, well," he says, "Someone's smart."

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Persona," he says, "I'll be assigning you missions. Like I do with Kuro Neko." I glare for a second until I realize something. I start laughing. He glares, "What are you laughing at?"

"This," I say. With my Dragon Twin Swords, I slice him in the legs then the neck. I hear people gasp. "Never send a shadow do to your dirty work," I say, "Especially when dealing with me." Then his shadow just disappears. I sit down.

"Mikan?" I look at Hortaru.

"Oh yeah I forgot," I say, "Dragon Twin Swords Away." And just as fast as they came, they left.

"What was that?" I look at the guy, Koko I think.

"That was a shadow fighter," I answer, "You don't know what that is do you?" He shakes his head. "Well basically a shadow fighter is a shadow," I explain, "They take the shape of either a shadow or the shape of the person who summoned it, but they're easy to kill and are nothing like a human. I hate when people think they can send one of those things to even talk to me. They're nothing, but a waste of alice because even though they're weak , it takes a lot to summon them."

"Is that true, Natsume-sama?" a girl with seaweed hair asks, I think her name is Sumire.

"Yes, I usually just let the shadow follow," Natsume answers, "And if you call me 'sama' again, I'll burn your hair."

"So violent," I say.

"Says the girl who just killed a shadow fighter," Ruka says.

"At least I'm not being blackmailed," I say playfully, "But then again, I also don't have a bunny named Carrots." Ruka sticks his tongue out at me. So I do it back.

"Okay, I'm feeling crowed," I say as I notice everyone around our small table.

"I am too," Hortaru says. The next thing you heard was:

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!

Everyone she doesn't hit has their hair on fire. So it's safe to say they all move.

Well what a perfect way to start the day! Note the sarcasm.

**That's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it! Please**

**Review!**

* * *

**Answers to Reviews!**

**To: gumdrop bottons x: Thank you so much! Here's the next chapter!**

**To: Pri-Chan 1410: They did didn't they!? I have one like it that's where I got the idea. Even though I'm a girl! Here's the update.**

**To: Blackreader27: Yep, I updated! Of course, if he didn't then he wouldn't be Natsume! I'm glad you like this story and the other one! They should, but it's Natsume he wouldn't care... Thanks!**

**To: jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga: Thanks! They are in sixth.**

**To: poscabee: Thank you! Here is the update! XD**

**To: Mr Ruiza: Thank you! XD**

**To: ashley: You're welcome! Here's the next one! And I wonder if you could go to rehap...*Thoughtful face* Lol :) He is sorta in this one... and here is my update!**


	7. He's an Asshole

**This is the sixth chapter! I hope you like it! **

_Recap:"That was a shadow fighter," I answer, "You don't know what that is do you?" He shakes his head. "Well basically a shadow fighter is a shadow," I explain, "They take the shape of either a shadow or the shape of the person who summoned it, but they're easy to kill and are nothing like a human. I hate when people think they can send one of those things to even talk to me. They're nothing, but a waste of alice because even though they're weak , it takes a lot to summon them."_

_"Is that true, Natsume-sama?" a girl with seaweed hair asks, I think her name is Sumire._

_"Yes, I usually just let the shadow follow," Natsume answers, "And if you call me 'sama' again, I'll burn your hair." _

_"So violent," I say._

_"Says the girl who just killed a shadow fighter," Ruka says._

_"At least I'm not being blackmailed," I say playfully, "But then again, I also don't have a bunny named Carrots." Ruka sticks his tongue out at me. So I do it back. _

_"Okay, I'm feeling crowed," I say as I notice everyone around our small table._

_"I am too," Hortaru says. The next thing you heard was:_

_BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!_

_Everyone she doesn't hit has their hair on fire. So it's safe to say they all move._

_Well what a perfect way to start the day! Note the sarcasm._

* * *

**Ch.6: He's an Asshole.**

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V,

"Polka," I turn to Natsume, "Let's skip."

"Alright," I say, "But STOP CALLING ME POLKA!"

"Hn."

"Grrrrr," I growl as I stand. And what does he do? He smirks at me. My boyfriend is an asshole. "You know just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean you can be an asshole," I say as we walk out of the room.

"Haven't you watched My Bestfriend's Girl?" he asks.

"No," I answer.

"You're watching it," he says, "Come on." He drags me to his room. Again. I have a feeling I'm going to be in here a lot. When we got there, I sat on the couch in front of the TV. He got the movie and puts it in.

* * *

Let me tell you something about the movie My Bestfriend's Girl. The main charactor is an asshole, but the movie is HILAROUS. I laughed so hard I thought I was going to die. Natsume laughed too. Currently, we're walking around.

"Natsume," I start, "You're Kuro Neko, aren't you?" He nods.

"I don't want you doing missions," he says.

"I'm going to anyway," I say, "But I'll make you a deal. We do missions together or not at all, deal?"

"Deal," he says.

"So, why Kuro Neko?" I ask.

"My mask is a black cat," he says, "It means I'm dangerous."

"I've always loved danger," I say.

"Hn," he says.

"Hey, look a bird!" I say pointing to the colorful bird.

"Polka, you can be so random," he says.

"But I like birds," I say pouting. He pats my head and keeps walking. I follow.

"So, you were adopted again?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say, "Turns out my real grandfather had been looking for me for years. Two months after you left, he came to the orphanage and adopted me. I was really depressed though. When Hortaru came to my new town, she made me happy again. Then she was found too, but I didn't get depressed because I had to be strong for grandpa. But they found me."

"So, that explains how Hortaru knew you."

"Yeah," I say, "Hortaru, Ruka, and you are my best friends."

"You're going soft," he smirks.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are, Polka."

I smirk, "If I am, then so are you."

"Me?" he says, "Going soft?"

"Yes, you!"

"Polka," he pats my head, "Dreams and real life are two different things."

"Pervert."

"Baka."

"Natsume," I say calmly.

"Hn."

"You're an asshole," I say. He smirks and continues walking. I smile. But he's my asshole. I follow him.

"Let's get back to class," he says.

"Are you feeling okay?" I ask.

"Yes," Natsume says, "But we left Ruka alone." So we walk back to the class room. There isn't a teacher in here so Natsume sit in our seats like he never left. But me, I run to Ruka.

"RUKA! I MISSED YOU!" I hug him, "I'M SORRY WE LEFT YOU ALL ALONE WITH THE PEOPLE IN HERE!"

"Mikan... Air... Need," Ruka tries to say. I let him go and smile. He starts breathing hard. I turn to Hortaru.

"HORTARU! I MISSED YOU TOO!" I try to hug her, but...

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!

I dodge them just barely.

"You're so mean!" I pout.

"Natsume, did you let her have chocolate?" Ruka asks.

"She's just being a baka," Natsume says. I sit down beside Natsume.

"Gosh, I'm just bored," I say, "Why did we come back again?" Natsume shrugs. "And you call me a Baka," I say.

"Well, you are one," Hortaru says. I stick my tongue out at her.

"Why Natsume-sama would be with a baka like you I'll never know," the seaweed girl says.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"That's Sumire," Ruka says.

"I'm the president of the Natsume and Ruka Fan Club," Sumire says, "And I don't approve of you dating Natsume-sama." Natsume glares.

"I got this," I whisper to him. I turn to Sumire, "So how many times has he turned you down?" She glares at me. "I don't care if you don't approve. I'm going to date him do get over it. I know he's an asshole and that turns some people on, but back the fuck off or I'll hurt you."

"You think you scare me?" Sumire says. I close my eyes and smirk. When I open my eyes, they're the color of blood. She steps back.

"If you're not scared," I start, "Then why are you stepping back? Natsume, if you please." Instantly Sumire's hair caught on fire. I sit down.

"Polka, your eyes," Natsume says.

"Oh yeah," I say. I close my eyes for two seconds. When I open them, they're back to normal. "Better?" I ask.

"Yeah," Ruka answers.

"And you say I get jealous," Natsume whispers in my ear.

"Shut up," I say, "You asshole." He just smirks.

Yea, he's an asshole, but he's my asshole.

**That's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it! Please **

**Review!**

* * *

**Answers to Reviews:**

**To: gumdrop buttons x: Thanks for thinking it was awesome. I haven't decided yet, but he's going to be really mean in this story. Yea, I love the lovey dovey stuff too, but you have to have depth every now and then... Sorry to make you wait so long... Thanks for saying I'm an amazing writer.**

**To: jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga: Yea Mikan is awesome!**

**To: PrincessOfDarkness3: Thanks... And It's going to be a little later because they're only in sixth grade and I agree with you completely**

**To: sinables: Sorry it toke so long... But I'm glad you like it!**

**To: ashley: Lol my therapist needed one to so they kicked me out of therapy... Sorry that your fix toke so long...**

**To: Pri-Chan 1410: Thank you! I thought of her blades because I was drawling and came up with those and I loved them and her attitude when she attacks I thought it would be awesome so I'm glad you liked them! Sorry it toke so long to update!**

**To: Blackreader27: Thanks for thinking it's awesome! They are really cute! Yes she is! And now she does! Thanks for being a fan! Maybe I could sign autographs! It's okay to be crazy! I love being on a gummy bear high!**

**To: Rose JewelStar: I know! It's so sweet! Here's the update!**

**To: Guest: It's rated M because of later chapters**

**To: BlackX3r0: Sorry it took so long... Glad you like it!**

**To: Anime-Angel93: Sorry it took so long**

**To: Shadow in Midnight: Thank you for Loving it and think it's funny! **

**To: princessofspark: I updated! Sorry it took so long!**

**To: Celestial-Mage231: Yes she is...( I love your pic! I love Fairy Tail!)**


	8. Memories

**This is the seventh chapter! I hope you like it! (Read AN after the answers to reviews)**

_Recap:"Who are you?" I ask._

_"That's Sumire," Ruka says._

_"I'm the president of the Natsume and Ruka Fan Club," Sumire says, "And I don't approve of you dating Natsume-sama." Natsume glares._

_"I got this," I whisper to him. I turn to Sumire, "So how many times has he turned you down?" She glares at me. "I don't care if you don't approve. I'm going to date him do get over it. I know he's an asshole and that turns some people on, but back the fuck off or I'll hurt you."_

_"You think you scare me?" Sumire says. I close my eyes and smirk. When I open my eyes, they're the color of blood. She steps back._

_"If you're not scared," I start, "Then why are you stepping back? Natsume, if you please." Instantly Sumire's hair caught on fire. I sit down. _

_"Polka, your eyes," Natsume says._

_"Oh yeah," I say. I close my eyes for two seconds. When I open them, they're back to normal. "Better?" I ask._

_"Yeah," Ruka answers._

_"And you say I get jealous," Natsume whispers in my ear. _

_"Shut up," I say, "You asshole." He just smirks._

_Yea, he's an asshole, but he's my asshole. _

* * *

**Ch.7: Memories**

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V,

"So, you just took a bottle and smashed it against his face because he said 'Your hot let's make out'?" Tsubasa asks me.

"Yeah," I say, "But I told him I was taken afterwards."

"Oh, wow," he says laughing. It's just him and me.

"That's nothing compared to what Natsume did for me once," I say.

"What did he do?" he asks.

"Once in the orphanage before we were together, and Ruka was at camp..."

_Flashback,_

_"NATSUME!" I screamed, "DON'T CALL ME STRAWBERRIES!"_

_"Not my fault," he said back._

_"HOW IS IT NOT!?" _

_"You're the one wearing childish underwear," he said._

_"SO THAT GIVES YOU A RIGHT TO LOOK!?" I yelled._

_"I don't look," he said, "You show me." I growled than walked away. I kept walking until I walked to the gate of the orphanage. _

_"That guy," I muttered, "How dare that asshole? And after I told him about my alice. Damn Douche Bag."_

_"Hey," I turned to see a guy. He had black hair, and he was tan. Meaning he was hot with a capital H-O-T!_

_"Hey!" I said cheerfully. _

_"What's your name?" he asked._

_"Sakura, Mikan," I answered, "You can call me Mikan. What's your name?" _

_He was about to answer, but, "Mikan, who is he?" It was Natsume._

_"My name is Gakuto," the hot guy said._

_"Nice name," I said with a smile._

_"I'm glad you like it," Gakuto said, "So how about me and yo-" _

_"Mikan, we're leaving," Natsume interrupted him._

_"No we are not," I said with a glare._

_"It's okay, dude," Gakuto said, "Mikan and I will have a whole lot of fun by __ourselfs__." _

_"Excuse me?" Natsume said._

_"You heard me," Gakuto said._

_"Do I get a say in this?" I ignored me._

_"Leave Mikan alone or I'll set you on fire," Natsume said, "Do you understand?"_

_"I'll do what I want," Gakuto said. Natsume smirked which was never a good sign. The next thing I knew he was on fire. But Natsume didn't stop there. He grabbed Gakuto's book bag and started beating him with it. _

_Then Natsume looked at me, and as calmly as can be asked me, "So, do you want to have ice cream or cake?"_

_End of Flashback._

Tsubasa is just laughing really hard.

"True story," I say, "I almost killed him, and I wouldn't talk to him until Ruka came back."

"You guy are crazy," he says.

"Yeah," I say.

"So Natsume's the jealous type?" he asked.

"That's an understatment," I say. I look at my watch. "I got to go, Natsume's and Ruka's waiting for me."

"Alright," Tsubasa says, "See ya later." I wave then walk away.

* * *

I walk into the dinning hall.

"Mikan!" I turn to see Ruka, "Over here!" I walk over to Ruka, Hortaru, and Natsume. I sit on Natsume's lap.

"Hey!" I say.

"Must you do that here?" Hortaru asks.

"Do what?" I ask innocently.

"The lovey dovey stuff," she says.

"You could always do the lovey dovey stuff with Ruka-pyon," I say.

"WHAT!?" Ruka and Hortaru yell.

"Remember last time you said something like that?" Natsume says.

"Yeah," I say, "It turned out to be a stalker that you and Ruka had for a month." Natsume and Ruka both shudder. "Memories," I say.

"I don't want to know, Baka," Hortaru says.

"No you don't," Ruka says.

Yeah, so many memories. Some you want to know, and some, well, let's just say it's better to leave those alone.

I can't wait to make more here.

**That's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it! Please**

**Review!**

* * *

**Answers to reviews!**

**To: Anime-Angel93: I did**

**To: gumbrop buttons x: I love badass Mikan too! Thanks for thinking my writing is amazing! I know right! Glad you love it!**

**To: Blackreader27: Thanks for liking it! I'm glad you got the internet back! That sucks no internet and running out of gummibears... Yep, Mikan got jealous! Here's the update! I'm living my work!**

**To: Rose JewelStar: Sometimes it is like that!**

**To: jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga: I love cute things so it has to be cute every now and then!**

**To: PrincessOfDarkness3: I'm glad you think it was funny! Yea, I don't think your pervy. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**To: onceuponaprincess16: Me 2!**

**To: nix: I'm glad you think it's cute! That will be revealed soon! Thanks for thinking it's great!**

* * *

**AN: Okay, on this story Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka talk about their time in the orphanage a lot. So I thought since people like this story so much, that they might like a prequel with them three in the orphanage. Tell me what you think ;) **


	9. Right Where I Belong

**This is the eighth chapter! Sorry, it's been so long, but I've been really sick:( Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

_Recap:"Mikan!" I turn to see Ruka, "Over here!" I walk over to Ruka, Hortaru, and Natsume. I sit on Natsume's lap._

_"Hey!" I say._

_"Must you do that here?" Hortaru asks._

_"Do what?" I ask innocently._

_"The lovey dovey stuff," she says._

_"You could always do the lovey dovey stuff with Ruka-pyon," I say._

_"WHAT!?" Ruka and Hortaru yell._

_"Remember last time you said something like that?" Natsume says._

_"Yeah," I say, "It turned out to be a stalker that you and Ruka had for a month." Natsume and Ruka both shudder. "Memories," I say._

_"I don't want to know, Baka," Hortaru says._

_"No you don't," Ruka says._

_Yeah, so many memories. Some you want to know, and some, well, let's just say it's better to leave those alone._

_I can't wait to make more here._

**Chapter 8: Right Where I Belong.**

Mikan's P.O.V,

"Natsume, if you call me polka one more time, I swear I'll-"

"Polka."

I stand up, "Find someone else to take to the festival." I walk away. Gosh, can't he find someone else to annoy? We were just looking for a dress for me!

"Hey Mikan!" I hear, "Over here!" I walk over to Tsubasa and Misaki.

"What's wrong?" Misaki asks, "You look pissed."

"I am pissed!" I say.

"Why?" Tsubasa asks.

"Well, it all started with Narumi telling us about the festival..."

_Flashback,_

_I was sitting on Natsume's lap. Which I do often. Ruka was beside us, and Hortaru was in front of us. They were talking about only God knows what. Natsume was just holding me, and I was just letting him. _

_Then Narumi walked in and yelled, "Class!" We looked at him. "Today classes have been canceled for the Alice Academy Festival!"_

_"Yes!" I cheered, "Now I don't have to deal with the asshole Jin-Jin!" _

_"Mikan! Language!" Narumi yelled, but you could tell he didn't really mean it, "Anyway, girls, this year, instead of us choosing your dresses you have to find one on your own in Central Town! Have fun!"_

_"Natsume!" I said, "Let's get Youichi and go dress shopping!"_

_"Why?" _

_"Did you not hear!?" I yelled, "Please for me." I batted my eyes._

_"Hn."_

_"Yay!" I cheered, "I'll get Youichi!" I got up, but Youichi stopped me._

_"I'm already here, mommy," he said._

_"Oh," I said, "Do you wanna go shopping with me and Natsume!?"_

_"Sure..." Youichi said unsure._

_"Yay!"_

_End of Flashback._

"That doesn't sound so bad," Misaki says.

"It gets worse," I answer, "So anyway, after Natsume, Youichi, and I got to Central Town..."

_Flashback,_

_Youichi smiled then asked, "Can I go to the toy shop? I promise I'll be back soon!"_

_"Natsume?" I asked. He nodded so I said, "Okay."_

_I went to walk away, but a boy stopped me. A boy with black hair and crystal blue eyes._

_"Hey," he said._

_"Hey!" I smiled, "Who the hell are you?"_

_"I'm Haruki," he said, "Who are you?" Me being, well, me._

_I said, "My name's Mikan!" I really love meeting new people._

_"Your really pretty," he said. I didn't know he was looking me up and down._

_"I know," I said._

_"So what are you doing?" he asked grabbing my hand. I tried to get out of his grip, but he didn't let go._

_"Excuse me," Natsume interrupted._

_"Yes?" Haruki asked._

_"Let go off my girlfriend." Around this time I was scared Natsume was going to kill Haruki. _

_"Haruki," I said, "Let me go."_

_"Why?" he asked, "What's so good about him?"_

_"This," Natsume said. Then before I could stop him or do anything, the smell of burnt flesh reached my nose. _

_End of Flashback._

"So he burnt him?" Tsubasa asks.

I say, "I'm not going to tell you what Haruki said, but I will tell you a sailor would be ashamed of how many cuss words were in one sentence. The good news is he let me go, but the bad news is he had _really_ bad burns. I hope someone found him and took him to the infirmary..."

"You didn't take him to the infirmary?" Misaki yells/asks.

"No," I say confused, "Was I supposed to?"

"YES!" she yells again.

"Oh," I say, "I didn't know that. On a better topic, do you want to know the rest?"

"Yes we do," Tsubasa says before Misaki could yell at me more.

"Okay," I say, "So after Natsume dragged me away, we went to a café..."

_Flashback,_

_"Natsume don't get me wrong," I started, "I'm not mad, but you didn't have to burn him. I could have used an alice or something."_

_"I did so have to burn him," Natsume told me, "He touched what was MINE."_

_"Okay, I am not an object," I told him, "I know you love me, and I love you. I also know you can be really possessive, but I am not an object, and I can take care of myself. I did so long before I met you."_

_"Look," he said, "I don't care what you say when someone touches what's mine, I burn them."_

_"Natsume I understand your jealous, but-"_

_"He tried to hurt you, and you're defending him! I'm your boyfriend not him!"_

_"I know, but-"_

_"There is no buts needed!" he yelled, "It was my duty to make sure he doesn't touch what's mine again!"_

_I tried again, "I know, but-"_

_"Would you rather have me leave you with him?" he asked obviously pissed._

_"Natsume-"_

_"It's an easy yes or no question!" he yelled, "Just tell me!"_

_I snapped, "AT THE MOMENT YES!" He looked at me in shock. "NOW YOU LISTEN!" my hair caught on fire from my anger, "I KNOW IT'S YOUR DUTY TO PROTECT WHAT'S YOUR! BUT IF YOU KEEP THIS UP I WON'T BE 'YOURS' ANYMORE!" _

_"Mikan-"_

_"Let's just drop it," I said annoyed, "A crowd is forming." I pointed to the people._

_"Okay, Polka," he said._

_"Natsume at the moment, do NOT call me Polka."_

_"Polka."_

_"Natsume, if you call me polka one more time, I swear I'll-"_

_"Polka."_

_I stand up, "Find someone else to take to the festival." _

_End of Flashback._

"And then you guys I came over to you guys."

"So, this all started because of Natsume's jealousy?" Tsubasa asks.

"Yep," I say.

"And his possessiveness?" Misaki asks.

"Yes."

"Doesn't that happen all the time?" they both ask at the same time.

"No," I answer, "He pissed me off. End of story. Let's change the subject."

"Okay," Tsubasa asks, "We still doing the game for the festival?"

"Yeah," I say, "Are you two dating?" Isn't it amazing how they can both turn red so fast?

"W-what?" Misaki asks.

"Are. You. Two. Dating?" I repeat slowly. They look at each other. Then they look away really fast. I stand up. "Never mind," I say, "You've just made the answer clear." I wink at them and walk away. Okay, now what should I do? That's when it really hit me. Natsume and me are fighting, and I don't like it. I look around. I really need to get out of here. I notice the next bus is taking on passengers, so I walk over. I get on the bus, and try not to cry the whole way home.

I finally got to my girl's dorm. I'm honestly surprised I remembered where it was at plus it's below zero degrees. All the good memories about Natsume and me come flooding back. The time he made me his girlfriend. The time we went on our first date. The time we kidnapped carrots. The first time we kissed. The day they moved. The day I moved here. Everything. Like a dam breaking, I fell to the floor with tears streaming down my face. Sobs came soon after. Somehow I made it to the bed, yet I cried still. I don't know how much time passed. It could have been hours, minutes, or seconds. But the door opened slightly. I almost didn't notice. Execpt for the light shining on me. I quickly stopped wiped the tears.

"Mikan?" it was Natsume's voice. I wouldn't look at him.

"What?" My voice was hoarse from crying so much.

"Are you okay?" he asks. I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"Well, I'm not," he tells me, "I was trying to sleep, but something was missing." He buries his head in my neck, "I couldn't figure it out." I felt his hot breath on my skin. It sent shivers down my spine. The good kind. "Then I looked on my stand and saw your picture," he says, "I realized: It was you. I missed you, and I can't even sleep without you. I guess that just makes me weak, but I love you, and I'm sorry." I turn around, surprising him, and bury my face into his chest. His arms stay around me.

"I'm _really_ sorry, Natsume," I say, "I love you too." His arms tighten a little. No words were said. Even though it was freezing, our body heat kept us warm. Me in his arms.

Right where I belong.

**That's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it! Please **

**Review!**

**Answers to reviews!**

**To: BlackZ3r0: I decided to wait a little while, but I'm glad you like this story!**

**To: .kawaii: Here is the update!**

**To: PrincessofDarkness3: I'm glad it awesome to you! And it's okay!**

**To: Anime-Angel93: Well, here's one update! I'm glad you like it! Don't die! Going crazy is pretty fun. I'm glad you love it!**

**To: jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga: Me too!**

**To: princessofspark: Yeah, here's the update! I'm hope you like it!**

**To: loveray: Lol I'm glad you love it! Here it is!**

**To: Flying Turtle: Thanks for loving it! I'm glad you think it's awesome! Here is the update!**

**To: Weido82: Yes, chapter 8**

**To: ForeverAngelz: Thanks! I'm glad people who laugh more have a sense of humor! I'm glad you laugh, but don't or you won't get to see the next chapter! Well, I'm glad you can here! I won't change anything! It works for me! ;)**

**To: MzShellSan: Sorry to make you wait so long!**

**To: daisyellarose: I will ;)**


	10. Helping A Friend Part 1

**This is the ninth chapter! I hope you like it! (See AN at the end!)**

_Recap:"Mikan?" it was Natsume's voice. I wouldn't look at him._

_"What?" My voice was hoarse from crying so much._

_"Are you okay?" he asks. I could hear the concern in his voice._

_"I'm fine." I felt his arms wrap around my waist._

_"Well, I'm not," he tells me, "I was trying to sleep, but something was missing." He buries his head in my neck, "I couldn't figure it out." I felt his hot breath on my skin. It sent shivers down my spine. The good kind. "Then I looked on my stand and saw your picture," he says, "I realized: It was you. I missed you, and I can't even sleep without you. I guess that just makes me weak, but I love you, and I'm sorry." I turn around, surprising him, and bury my face into his chest. His arms stay around me._

_"I'm really sorry, Natsume," I say, "I love you too." His arms tighten a little. No words were said. Even though it was freezing, our body heat kept us warm. Me in his arms._

_Right where I belong._

* * *

**Chapter nine: Helping A Friend Part. 1**

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V,

"Natsume!" I pout.

"Mikan!" he mocks my voice. I start laughing.

"You sounded so gay there!" I laugh. He glares at me. "Don't worry I won't tell anybody."

"Yeah right."

"What makes you think I will?" I ask, "I'm wounded now."

"Well Mikan as you always say 'two can keep a secret if one of them is dead'!"

"I really love that song!" I say with smile. Currently, we are walking to class.

"What song?" Hortaru pops out of no where.

"SHIT! MAKE SOME NOISE WHEN YOU WALK, GOSH!" I yell.

"What song?" she repeats rolling her eyes.

"Secret," I say. We walk into the classroom.

"Sing it," she orders.

"NO!" I yell.

"Well," Narumi says coming behind me, "That's not a way to address your teacher."

"I was talking to Hortaru," I explain, "She wants me to sing in front of everyone. Are you wearing a ballerina outfit?" I notice Natsume sitting in our seat.

"Yes I am," he says, "And as for singing in front of everyone, well that's a great idea! Let's take a vote!" He turns to the class, "Who here wants to hear Mikan sing?" Only one person did not raise their hand. Me.

"You guys are mean!" I pout.

"You have to do it," Hortaru says, "And it has to be the song you were talking about. I also love that song, so I'll help."

"I'll get you all back for this," I say.

**(AN: ****Secret Lyrics By The Pierces. P.S I changed the words Alison to Hortaru and Kathrine to Mikan.)**

**(**_Mikan singing, _**Hortaru singing, **_**Both singing)**_

_Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save_  
_Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave_  
_If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret_  
_**If one of the m is dead...**_

_Why do you smile_  
_Like you have told a __**secret**_  
_Now you're telling lies  
Cause you're the one to keep it_  
_But no one keeps a __**secret**__  
No one keeps a __**secret**__  
__**Why when we do our darkest deeds  
Do we tell?  
They burn in our brains  
Become a living hell**_  
_**Cause everyone tells  
Everyone tells...**_

I stared into Natsume's eyes the whole time. I started to walk towards him.

_Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If __**one of the m is dead...**_

I sit on his desk, and looked right into his eyes._**  
**_  
_**Look into my eyes**_  
_Now you're getting sleepy_  
_Are you hypnotized_  
_By secrets that you're keeping?_  
_I know what you're keeping  
I know what you're keeping_

_Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If __**one of the m is dead...**_

I turn and look at Hortaru._**  
**_  
[spoken]  
_Hortaru?  
_**Yes, Mikan.**  
_I have something I want to tell you, but  
you have to promise to never tell anyone._  
**I promise**  
_Do you swear on your life?_  
**I swear on my life**

[end spoken]  
_**  
You swore you'd never tell...  
You swore you'd never tell...**_

_**You swore you'd never tell...  
You swore you'd never tell...**_

My eyes went back To Natsume.

_Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If __**one of the m is dead...  
(chorus x 3)**__**  
**_  
_Yes two can keep a secret  
If __**one of us is... **__Dead._

**(End of Song)**

First silence then: "Go Mikan!" came from Ruka and cheers from everyone else, so I bowed. I smile. Well, if more days like this happens, I'll be the happiest girl in the world!

* * *

"Mikan I need your help," Hortaru says to me. I blink.

"Huh?" She grabs my hand and drags me to her lab.

"Huh?" I repeat.

"I. Need. Your. Help," she says slowly.

"The famous inventer Hortaru needs my help," I say, "Well, I guess there's a first time for everything. So what do you need my help with?"

She hesitates before finally saying, "There's a boy."

"It's a start, but that doesn't explain much."

"I like him," she says.

"Who is it?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Hortaru. Tell. Me."

"Fine," she says, "Ruka."

"YOU LIKE RUKA!"

"Shut up!"

"Sorry it's just a shock," I say, "If you like him, why do you blackmail him?"

"Because it's fun."

"Oh," I say, "What do you need my help with?"

"You know him almost as well as Natsume," she says.

"Let me guess," I say, "You want my help to get with him. I will."

"Thanks," she says.

"Thank me after your wedding," I say, "I know! You can name your first kid after me, and have big speech on your wedding day. And! If everything goes right, I can start a business-"

"Mikan."

"Charge rich people fifty dollars a person-"

"Mikan."

"And when they have a kid, just like you will, they can name their first child after me and-"

"MIKAN!"

"What?"

"Out."

"Your so mean!" I say, "Fine I'm going. Put the damn chair down!"

* * *

"Natsume!" I run to him at dinner, "You _have _to help me!"

"Not even a hello, Polka?" he asks.

"DON'T CALL ME POLKA!" I yell, "But I need your help."

"With what?"

"Who does Ruka like?" I ask.

"He doesn't like anyone, but he is in love with Hortaru," he says, "Why?"

"I knew it!" I say excitedly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Mentally?"

"No," I say pouting.

"What do you need help with, Polka?" he asks.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO YOU NOT TO CALL ME POLKA?!" I yell, "Hortaru and Ruka like each other, so we need to help them get together! So they can be as happy as us. Then they'll get married-"

"Mikan."

"And if they have a boy, they will name him 'Natsume', and if they have a girl, they will name her 'Mikan'-"

"Mikan."

"Then we can get a job as matchmakers and-"

"MIKAN!" I look at him.

"Yes?"

"You're an airhead."

"Well grr to you too!" I say, "Tomorrow we will start our plans!"

This is gonna be fun! I've never been a matchmaker before!

**That's the end of chapter nine! I hope you all liked it!**

* * *

**Answers to Reviews!**

**To: Blackreader27: Yeah, poor Haruki :( You shouldn't. It is cute! I agree *sigh* Sorry it was so late!**

**To: Anime-Angel93: I'm glad I saved your life! Sorry it took so long.**

**To: Flying Turtle: It was!**

**To: Coldheart12: Here it is! Sorry to make you wait so long.**

**To: someone: Sorry it was so long of a wait.**

**To: Guest: I'm glad you liked it! I love cookies! XD **

**To: Azumi Yukihara: C:**

**To: PrincessOfTheNight01: I'm glad you still love it! Here's another chapter!**

**To: MzShellSan: I'm glad you liked it! Sorry it took so long!**

**To: onceuponaprincess16: I am now! Yeah, I didn't mean to put HoRatru.**

**To: jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga: THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**To: snitchykun: Thank you! Here's more!**

**To: love crimson red ray88: Sorry it took so long!**

* * *

**The first AN: I got sick again :( which is why it took so long. My five-year old cousin thought it would be a great idea to go camping while it was snowing. Then her father thought it would be a great idea to throw me in the Holy river WHILE IT WAS SNOWING! Moving on:**

* * *

**The second AN: The 100th reviewer will get to send a request to me of what ever story or one shot they want me to write! Yay!**


End file.
